Hell's Generals
by With Armaments They Grow
Summary: Hell's Generals have declared war on Heaven, and Heaven is retaliating in the only way they know how: War. The Titans must stop Hell's Generals, or watch as Earth is consumed by Heaven and Hell. Note: First chapter is a song, then it starts with the story
1. Hell\'s Generals Song

(Note: I wrote this song. It's mine. I own this song.)

Hell's Generals

They are here  
Come from Hell  
Destruction  
The 7 Fel

Steeds of fire  
Pain is here  
Situation dire  
Skin set to sear

Evil is coming  
The calm before the storm

Hell's Generals  
Unleashed upon the Earth  
Hell's Generals  
Killing without mirth

Torture rising  
With blades of death  
Eternally despising  
On their quest  
To destroy heaven  
Put to test  
The Infernal Seven

Mountains crashing down  
Water to blood

Hell's Generals  
Unleashed upon the Earth  
Hell's Generals  
Killing without mirth

Mirthless ness  
Compassion unknown  
In their unholy ness  
Bringing despair  
Bloodstained teeth set to bare

Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
Eternally to the fight  
Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
No sacrifice  
Will suffice

Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
On their infernal steeds riding through the fire

Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
Seeking for all life to be extinguished

Wrath of Hell  
Wave after wave  
The 7 Fel  
The holy wall weakened and gave

Burning world of Hellfire  
Consumed by its sins

Hell's Generals  
No longer caged  
Hell's Generals  
Boundless rage

Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
Eternally to fight  
Hell's Generals, Hell's Generals  
No sacrifice will suffice  
Hell's Generals

Ok, what'd you think of the song?


	2. Ressurection of Evil

I'd first like to thank BlackShield. Big help. Thanks. And Raventhedarkgoddess, if she's still called that, I'm not sure.

I don't own the Titans. Never will. But everything else is mine. Except the chapter title.

Chapter One: Resurrection of Evil

/Somewhere/

A figure steps back from the circle and surveys his accomplishment. A colossus obelisk looms across from him, like a sentinel from a long gone religion.

"Hurry up maggots! Or you'll suffer the wrath of Him!" He says, his eyes flaring.

"It is done master!" One of them replies.

"Back away then! I am the only one who can chant this!" He snaps. He spreads a book to the proper page, clears his throat, and reads for a moment. Then he begins to chant: "Esthine! Morevir! Gesh! Shulra! Yanis!"

He covers his eyes as a pillar of fire rises from the various bones and consumes the obelisk. A figure even greater than the obelisk rises and blinks. Upon his blink, they scream out in pain.

"My master! You are once again free!" The first figure yells, bowing down.

"I am. Who are you to command such a curse?"

"Don't you remember? I am your loyal servant, Menorath!" He states.

"Yes, I do remember. I trust my plan is going according as planned long ago?"

"You trust correctly my lord."

"Good. I knew I could trust you Menorath. You will be greatly rewarded if this pulls through."

"I thank you my lord." He backs away into the shadow.

"This universe will once again learn to fear me. They will fear General Gore!"

/Titans Tower, afternoon/

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke with a start. My breathing came hard. What was that dream? Never mind, it's not important right now. Why are my covers drenched? Really bad dream…

I threw the covers off, and went to stand up… only, a dizzy spell slammed me back down. Maybe I should catch a quick catnap. I lay down across the bed, and was soon asleep.

Black… emptiness… like space… or is it blinding light? I… who is that? It's… Malice. He's… what's he chanting? It's like… I can't… think….

He's so close now… fingers up… look… claws… through… eyes….

"Blasphemers… purged from… Earth…" Was all I could make out from his words.

And then I woke up. Again.

That was definitely not a normal nightmare. Malice was never in my nightmares… only in my thoughts and heart….

However, it would probably do me a world of good to get a good cup of herbal tea to help me sort this out. So I fought off another dizzy spell and went to the kitchen. Making the tea didn't take long, and so I took a cup in unsteady hands and sat down on the couch. I couldn't sit, however, because Malice was sleeping here. I tried to shake him awake.

"Jus… 5 more minutes…." He mumbled.

"Wake up." I said. "Now." He turned over, so that he was lying on his back. I went to tap his left shoulder, and his eyes snapped open. Pain shot through my wrist as he glanced at it.

"Please remove your hand from my shoulder. Including the air near it." I took my hand away. He slowly sat up and then stood up.

"What a weird dream." He murmured.

"You too?"

"Yeah. I felt like… I was in Hell…" He trailed off, looking away.

"You were in mine… and you gouged my eyes," I said, uncomfortably.

"I say anything?"

"I couldn't hear all of it, but I heard 'Blasphemers purged from Earth'"

"It may mean something, it may not. However, we shouldn't dwell on it." He said, his voice not holding its normal edge. There was… softness there.

My heart did a flip, and then plunged into my stomach. Before anything else happened, Robin called us all to the computer.

"We've just received word from the S.S. Paranormal Division that they're sending in troops."

"The S.S.? Weren't they during World War II, for Hitler?" Malice asked.

"They were recreated to help in situations specifically such as these."

"So what's going on?"

"A blood-red mist has enveloped part of the city. We haven't heard from anyone who was in that area."

"We have Commander Hausmann on the line." Cyborg informed us.

"Hallo Titans." He said, his German accent very thick. "We are sending in a battalion. We will then go from there."

"We'll contact you with any news they have." Robin said. "Cyborg, patch them through."

"Done."

At first it was a lot of static, but then they came in. And what we heard were the most unholy things I have ever heard.

"What the hell is that? Oh god…!" Someone screamed, and we heard him continue to scream. And then a demonic laughing filled the speakers… followed by more screaming, sounds of unholy butchery, and the horrid laughing…

"Listen well, Titans," A deep, demonic voice began. "You are only just beginning to learn the true meaning of fear…"

/End/

Must I say anything?


	3. Blind Eyes

I will give a description of Malice, for those who are not familiar with him.

He is only an inch taller than Raven, has black hair, similar in style and color to Robin's, but his is longer. His eyes are red. He has a scar under his left eye and beside his right eye, which runs horizontal down his face. He has a full black body suit that covers him completely, except for his face. His cape is also black, so as to allow him to blend into the shadows better. His powers are over the shadows, but use of his power drains him tremendously. So he prefers melee combat. Last, but not least, he is half vampire, and half demon.

Note: Unless otherwise specified, Raven's P.O.V.

Chapter Two: Blind Eyes

"Commander!" Robin yelled.

"Yes… I… heard it too…"

"How do we stop it?"

"You don't…" Malice interrupted. "It's a sign. Hell is coming."

"What…?" Robin started, but then stopped. "I don't have time for superstition."

"I'm not lying Robin. Hell is coming."

"Malice, we need proof. You can't get proof with superstition."

"Look out there!" Malice said, flinging his hand to point at the window. "There's all the proof you need!"

"It's not enough. I'm sorry, but until I know for sure, I can't believe you." Robin stated calmly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Robin, don't be so hasty. He may have something. After all, we don't have anything better."

Robin sighed, took a deep breath, and then began, "Raven, maybe after we've explored all possibilities, then we can go on his. Until then, we're not."

"Then lead the way oh, great one." Malice stated, grumbling.

"We're going to wait this out."

"Then I'm going to look up all I can on this."

"I'll come with you." I said, following him to his room. He opened the door, and then proceeded over to his bookshelf.

"It's here somewhere… I know it is…"

"Maybe I can help."

"No… you can't read it…" He stated, not even looking up. "Here we go…"

"What is it?" I asked, looking at a book with a title I couldn't read. It looked to be bound in blood. I couldn't tell though.

"It's a book called 'Chronicles of Hell'. It gives details on the coming of Hell. The signs, everything. The first is a flesh eating mist over the part of the earth destined to be the entrance from Hell. The second are the occurrences of hellish laughter everywhere. The third, crucified bodies everywhere. The fourth are earthquakes with Hellfire rising from the cracks in the earth. The fifth, and final, is the coming of Hell's 7 Generals."

"Hell's Generals…?" I asked. I cringed as his eyes flashed at me.

"Hell's Generals, the 7 Fel. Pain, Agony, Torment, Torture, Rage, Despair, and Destruction."

"Oh."

"They are coming. I can feel it… just… something's blocking me from knowing very much."

"I've only heard of General Gore."

"General Gore… he's the worst. Next to the Dark Prince, he's the most powerful being in Hell. Well he is more powerful than the Dark Prince, but the Dark Prince is ruler, and thus has control over Gore."

"I know… I just thought those stories were told to keep me in line."

"They're not. They're true. All of them. We're running out of time."

"Azarath has books on that. Perhaps there?"

"No, we can't. They wouldn't accept me there."

"They will if you're with me…" I trailed off, uncomfortable as to what that entail.

"No… if they've got books on that, then they know me too well…"

"Please. It will give us a place to think."

"I can't…"

"Please. For me." His resolve weakened and gave.

"Alright. Let's go then."

"We need to let the others know."

"I'll tell them." He went and informed the others we were leaving for Azarath to get more information on the subject.

"I'm ready when you are." I nodded, and held him close to me. Chanted the words, and we were off. A blinding flash of light surrounded us and we were in Azarath.

"You've returned." Arella /Did I get that right/ said to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "And so have you." She said to Malice, darkly.

"He's with me, mom." I said.

"He's still going to a holding cell until we can check him out completely." A guard said, having appeared out of nowhere. Malice looked into my eyes, accusingly. Mine implored him to cooperate, something he was not known to do.

"One condition: After you're done, you don't interfere with me in any way." Malice said, as he was being led away.

"That's the idea." The guard said.

/End/

I still don't think I need to say anything.


	4. Prophecy

Even if I don't have too many reviews, here we go.

Chapter Three: Prophecy

/Jail somewhere on Azarath/

"M-Malice?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm here. Any chance you can get me some food?" He asked. Typical.

"I brought you some shrimp." I pushed the plate through the bars.

"Food!" He said, excited. I heard him crunching hungrily and noisily on the shrimp. He finished about a minute later.

"What a display."

"I haven't eaten since they took me here. When am I getting out?"

"I don't know. When they feel you should be let out."

"Tell them it had better be soon."

"That's not going to get you let out any sooner."

"It might. They consider me the Dark One. It's only out of courtesy that I stay here."

"I still don't see how that'll help."

"Never mind. Just ask when I'm getting out please."

"Okay." I put my hand on his and he pulled me closer. He kissed my cheek. Before his lips left my cheek, his hand clenched mine.

"Thanks, and at the same time damn you."

"I'm going now" I left quickly, rubbing my cheek. "Ouch…" My hand hurt a lot.

I left for my mother's place. Once there, I went inside.

"Arella. Where are you?"

"Right here. What is it you want?"

"When are they going to let Malice out?"

"You mean the Dark One. It should be today."

"He. Malice is a person just like us."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to the archives."

"Be back by dinner then."

I went to the Archives, and started when I saw Malice already there.

"Malice! What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't look up from the file he was looking at.

"They let me out after you left."

"Well, as long as we're both here, we might as well look together right?"

"I guess so." It hurt a little to be pushed aside so easily by him of all people.

"You're looking in the wrong section."

"No I'm not."

"We're looking for information on Hell's Generals right?"

"We are, but not myself. _I'm_ looking for information on the Dark One."

"Oh. What does it say?"

"Right here." He pointed to a certain section. It read: When the King of Carnage unifies in hand with the Queen of Despair, all life everywhere shall be consumed in the fires of darkness. But only if the 7 still exist.

"So it ties in with Hell's Generals?"

"Yes. And with you."

"Me? How?"

"You're the Queen of Despair."

"Me? How do you know?"

"It's under your profile."

"They have a profile on me?"

"Yes. On me too. On all of us."

"So how do they know?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, let's look up Hell's Generals."

"Yes, let's." He closed that file. He quickly scanned through all the categories and brought one up classified as Hell. Looking through the files, he brought up Hell's Generals.

"Here we go…" The information was eerie. Hell has 7 Generals. In a battle that was waged long ago, Hell's Generals, the 7 Fel, were defeated by The Sinner, Seshra. After this battle, The Sinner sealed himself in a vault in an unknown location, so as to only let himself be released upon the inevitable return of Hell's Generals. Hell's 7 Generals are: Pain, Agony, Torment, Torture, Rage, Despair, and Destruction. They were said to be led by an unspeakable evil known only as General Gore. The Sinner defeated him as well, but not before laying a curse upon all that serve the light. 'Let all who serve the Light know that upon my return, you shall be consumed in the fires of Hell's darkest depths. You shall fall before the Wicked!' And he was then slain by The Sinner. Ever since, his curse is remembered, as he commanded quite a power over curses. However, this is considered his most powerful.

It is not known whence he will return, but there is no doubt his followers are working to bring him back. Only when his memory and followers are purged from existence will we be able to have no fear in his return. However, there are signs of his return: The return of Hell's Generals is the first. A flesh-eating mist consuming the worlds is the second, and the third is when people turn upon themselves and devour themselves from the inside out. When all three of these signs have come to pass, General Gore will once again be alive. Then all of existence will be doomed.

It is not known where the Sinner sealed himself, however, so any weaknesses Hell's Generals or General Gore possess are unknown. The Sinner took any knowledge of this to his secret vault. However, it is said that the vault is hidden somewhere on the planet known as Earth. In one of the oceans is said to be his resting place. Which ocean is unknown.

"That sheds quite a bit of light on the subject." He said, eyes still glued to the screen. It gave information on the demons and servants of the 7 Fel and Gore, but that was it on the 7 and Gore. Malice touched a button and it was transferred to a bracelet he was given.

"We should head back."

"Not yet, I wanna stay to look more stuff up." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Are we going to be here awhile?"

"Yes." I put my head on his shoulder, and let my head rest on his. I started to nod off and then feel asleep completely.

So… dark… it, I- what? That pillar of fire… what is it? What is coming from it?

Its hand reached towards me and crushed me.

And then I woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to go. That archivist has been on me for hours to get out…."

"Back to my mother's house. I'm so tired…"

"Just take it easy, I know the way back."

And he took me in his arms and took a running leap and leaped to the next building.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm

I woke up in an odd bed. It certainly wasn't my own bed. I looked around. This had to be my mother's house.

"You're awake." My mother's voice held a hard edge.

"Yes."

"Well, I've had a talk with the Dark One. He's not at all like the prophecies."

"No he's not."

"We've made a deal."

"That being?"

"Oh, I can't say. But he won't ever try to harm you."

"If you say so. We'd better be going, the Titans will be wanting this information."

My mother didn't say anything after this, but simply nodded. "Azarath will always love you…"

I couldn't comment though, because Malice had opened the portal to Earth. As he held onto me he mentally released his grip on Azarath and let himself be swept into the portal, and eventually, Earth.

/Quite some time later/

It turns out the mist was not really flesh eating. It was just a scare. All those who said it ate flesh were friends, according to a post background check. They are still in jail. The Titans still fight crime. But they have moved away. Except for Robin and Starfire, or, Richard and Kori. They live in the Tower with their son, Jarek, and their daughter, Angel.

Raven and Malice live in Jump City as well, but in the outer shell, so to speak. They live alone with their daughter, Alexandria. Malice built the house with his own two hands, as well as with help from Raven.

Beast Boy and Terra live in the Downtown Sector of Jump City. They have two twin sons, Logan Jr. and Jesse. Cyborg and Sara have but one son, Victor Jr. They live in Jump City as well, somewhere close to the Industrial Sector. All the Titans are married.

They have all forgotten about Hell's Generals. It may have been real, or just a hoax. I know, but I'm not going to tell you. Narrators don't spoil the fun. At least I won't. I'm not paid to do that. Anyway, back on track, this is still from Raven's perspective.

"Malice, where's Alex?" I yelled.

"How should I know?" He yelled back.

"Because she was with you."

"She went out. With Angel and Jarek and VJ."

"I thought you didn't know."

"I only asked how I should know. There's your answer, now how about some food?"

"Make it yourself."

"Why don't I make us dinner then?" He asked. I sensed no sarcasm, funnily enough.

"You cook?"

"Of course. You just sit your pretty little ass down and I'll cook my famous chicken. I guarantee you won't taste anything better." He said. And I heard him moving to the kitchen. I sat my 'pretty little ass down' as he put it and waited. It took him about an hour, because the stove was ready. He then came in and set a plate with a chicken thigh on it in front of me. Then he kissed my cheek and sat down opposite me with his plate. He took knife and fork and proceeded to devour his chicken with a singular purpose. I cut a piece and prepared to choke it down.

However, it was the best chicken I'd ever tasted. I couldn't restrain myself as I did as Malice did. We were both done within ten minutes. I wiped my mouth off and just closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Then Malice got up. He had sensed something, I could tell.

"What is it?"

"Alex is home."

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing really. Just stating she was home."

At that time, Alex arrived with VJ. Malice looked at them for a second, nodded and then shrugged. He went back to his room.

"Since your dad cooked, Alex, you get to clean up the kitchen and take the trash out. He made extra, so you two are welcome to have whatever's left."

"Dad cooked?" Alex asked skeptically. Nothing new here. I let the two be, as I curled up on the couch with a book Malice thought I would like. He was right, it was quite a good book.

Around midnight, however, I decided to go to bed. Malice was not there beside me, but I chided myself for thinking him to be there. He usually didn't go to bed until around 2.

My dreams were empty. Before I had a chance to dream any further, however, Malice did come to bed, which interrupted me. By waking me up, therefore making me a little irritable. He seemed preoccupied.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"A storm is coming." He simply said.

"You woke me up to tell me it was going to storm! You are insufferable!" I yelled. He really was sometimes, but I still loved him. He didn't answer me. I hugged him and pulled the covers over my shoulders and fell into a contented sleep.

/End Chapter/

Yeah, blehness for this chapter, but it's going to get better. Sorry for such a shitty chapter, but I kinda ran outta ideas. This one will be like the linker though. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm sure you'll like it. Its got fight scenes that aren't one paragraph!


	6. Pain Rising

You'll get to know the characters as the story progresses. Trust me, it's much better than me trying to explain them away

Chapter Five: Pain Rising

I woke up to find an empty spot beside me. And I realized how much I missed him. It was 5 A.M. He normally woke up when I woke him up, which was around 11. I blindly stumbled out of bed, regardless of clothing, or my lack thereof. I called for him mentally, but got nothing. Either he was really pissed at me for what I said or wasn't here. As I was thinking of how I could find out where he was, I heard something. Part of a Judas Priest song. Priest was his favorite band and constantly had a song by them constantly playing in his mind.

I quickly dressed and then went to check on Alex. She was still sleeping. I quickly kissed her cheek, and then ran out to follow the mental signal.

/Unknown location/

A massive form rises from the burning fires around it. It raises a hand and summons a higher servant.

"My master." The servant says. It bows to the colossal form.

"The time is right. We shall strike." It says. It looks around at the forms around it and feels pride. It doesn't normally feel this.

"My lord, who shall we send?"

"All of them. Pain is first." Its eyes flared at the mention of the word Pain.

"It will be done."

"Excellent." The figure slowly fades away into the fire.

/Restricted Access: Insufficient Security. Access Denied/

I found where Malice was.

"There have been terrorist attacks there, there, and there." Robin, A.K.A. Nightwing said.

"And?" There was Malice. Curiously, I could not sense Starfire.

"They've… managed to kidnap Kori. I can't do anything or they'll execute her."

"Ah. This is where I come in. I get my team together and we hit them in 5 different spots so that they don't know what hit them. And in the confusion, I whisk Starfire away to safety and you give the thumbs up to bomb the hell out of them."

"Right. For the most part."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks Malice. I knew I could count on you."

"Always glad to help out a friend." Malice hadn't sensed me yet. I was about to speak when a guard did the work for me.

"Sir!" The guard said, hurriedly, as he saluted, "There's an unidentified intruder on the grounds!"

"Ah, Raven has arrived." Malice said, his mind on alert once more.

"Dismissed." Robin said, offhandedly.

"What's happened?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Starfire's been kidnapped. I can't do anything, because they could execute her. Since Malice was never a really well known Titan, he's perfect to go in, hit them hard from several sides, and then take Starfire in the confusion." Nightwing quickly explained.

"Raven, you can't go." Malice said, turning to face me.

"Why not? If you're injured who's going to help you?" I asked, my face instantly darkening.

"You heard him. You were 1 of the 5 original. You're too well known to go."

"Why can't he send someone else in?"

"I'm one of the best. And chaos is my thing, so I'm the prime choice." He said, coming to me and pulling me into a hug. "I'll be back, so don't worry." He gave me a kiss and I felt no more.

/Malice's P.O.V./

/Undisclosed location. Sender: N/A /

This was it. All Nightwing had worked for, was in my hands. Our hands.

"All right men. You've heard this before, but I'm gonna say it again." I began. "Starfire's life is _on the line_. We gotta hit them fast and hard so I can rescue her. We are 5 minutes from Operation: Pulverize."

A man raised his hand. "Sir."

"Proceed."

"We are to provide as much distraction as possible, correct?"

"Correct." I looked at the sky and took a deep breath. I held my hand up as high as it would go. 5 fingers held. 4 fingers. 3 fingers. 2 fingers. Only 1 finger remained in the air. Everyone was tense for its fall. They looked up. I let my finger fall.

Nobody moved for a split second then they began to fire their various weapons at the base of the kidnappers. Teams 2, 3, 4, and 5 began to fire as well.

As if on cue, the terrorists came rushing out, all guns blazing. I whispered to a man.

"Tell them to cover me. I'm going in."

I took a deep breath and then rushed forward, keeping as close to the ground as possible. I cut down any terrorists in my way, and finally reached the base. I entered and found it wasn't hard to find where they had Starfire.

"What the hell is going on out there!" A voice that sounded like a commander's yelled.

"We don't know! We're being attacked by an unknown enemy!"

"Send everyone to divert them! We don't have our payment yet!"

"Yes sir!"

Apparently the commander was alone now. Perfect target for an execution. I slipped in unnoticed. The commander was looking at Starfire with a gleam of lust in his eye.

"You sure are a pretty piece of ass. If it wasn't for your value, you'd be raped and dead a long time ago." He said, running his fingers over Starfire's chest.

"Burn in Hell. My friends will be here soon to rescue me!" She literally spat onto her kidnapper's face. He looked like he was ready to kill her on sight, but I decided to intervene just then.

"You rang?" I asked, mockingly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The head terrorist yelled, whirling. He looked truly terrified. Time for my theatrics.

"I am your death." I said. I slit his throat without moving. The shadows did it for me. And now, laughing, as they were all dead, I unleashed the shadows to feast on the terrorists' souls. My heart leapt with joy as I heard the screams of the terrorists. And then my mind exploded and sent me reeling into a different world.

/Error: Cannot Process Request. Please Try Again Later/

"You cannot stop us."

"You are powerless."

"Your world will fall, as will everyone in it."

"Your efforts are and will be in vain."

/Snap/

"… and… Malice. Are you listening?" Starfire's voice brought reality crashing down upon me.

"What?"

"I was just saying how good your timing is." She said, now having my full attention. "I was beginning to think no one would come. I abandoned hope and spit at him. My last gesture of defiance."

"Right on cue." I said, smiling.

"I could kiss you. In fact, I think I will." She said as she pulled me into her crushing embrace and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Not needed. Seeing you safe is all the thanks I need."

"Thank you for rescuing me. Why didn't Nightwing come?"

"He was too well known. As are his tactics. I, however, have no history of just about anything."

"I see." She blasted through the ceiling with her Starbolts. She flew into the sky.

"Aw Hell, what are we getting into now…" I murmured under my breath. "What are we getting into now…"

/Security Updated. Location: Nightwing's home. Undisclosed location/

Starfire ran into the arms of Nightwing, who hugged her tightly.

"I can't thank you enough Malice."

"No need. Starfire thanked me already." I said, smiling a bit.

"If you ever need anything at all, do not hesitate to call us. We would be glad to help." He said, still hugging Starfire.

"Thanks, but right now I just want to go back home." I said. Raven approached me looking concerned.

"Are you hurt?" She asked

"No." I said. "Let's go…" I walked out of the huge estate and to our house.

/Raven and Malice's home/

At home, I let my guard down. No point worrying anymore.

"Malice… I'm sorry I yelled at you." She began. It's best to let her say what she's going to, because it's likely to be one of the only times I hear it. Besides, she gets even more irate when interrupted. "I know I don't often enough tell you how much I love you."

"Raven, you don't have to tell me. I know, and that's enough for me." I said, soothingly.

"But I don't really show my affection and love for you very much." She said, still going on. "I'll make it up to you. I promise I will."

"Raven. You don't have to. I know you love me, and that's all I need." I said, kissing her.

"I know… I just feel I don't appreciate you enough…" She said.

"If you want to make it up, that's fine. But you don't have to."

"I will… from now on I'll show you how much I appreciate you…" She said, falling asleep in my arms. I carried her to bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"You don't know what you've got until it's gone. I suppose that's what brought this on." I said to myself. "She's so used to waking up with me beside her… That it freaked her out when I wasn't there. I'm sorry to have caused you such worry…"

But of course she didn't ear me. She was asleep. I left for my room. The one with all my stuff I used to pass the time. Namely, my computer, stereo, and all my games systems. Raven didn't like it when I spent days in here.

I turned the stereo on low volume, set to a CD, but I forgot which one it was. I turned the T.V. on and plugged in a game system, and began to play the game in there…

Where I am? I am… in a room of burning columns of fire. I can smell the stench of burnt flesh and decaying flesh. It is a room even unholier than… I can't believe it!

I am dreaming of Hell! This… can't be… Raven… she doing here?

She is too beautiful for this place…

And yet

She is here…

Smiling upon me…

"Malice!" She yelled a bit louder. "Wake up. You were just dreaming." She was indeed smiling. "I brought you breakfast." She handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks." I said, as I set the plate down. "They're out there… And they are coming…"

"Who?" She asked.

"Hell's Generals." I stated grimly. She gasped.

"I thought they were locked away by The Sinner."

"They were, and they got free when we were still the Teen Titans remember? But we didn't know what happened. They've returned."

"Then… Pain is here."

"Yes."

/End chapter/

Okay, there we go. Lemme know what ya think


	7. Doombringer

I'm not sure what to say, so I won't say anything. Oh, and, ShadeyMike has my full permission to use _my_ character, Malice, for _his_ story, Locked Up. Only _he _can use Malice.

Chapter Six: Doombringer

She looked absolutely stunned. It was a bit of a shock for me too, but I knew they'd be back. A new emotion now entered my body: fear.

Fear for my daughter and wife's safety. Sure, I didn't care if they got me, but it mattered now. I had something to lose. I have my wife and daughter I could lose, and if I am lost, then they will never be the same. It was not a good feeling.

"Raven, I'm going to have to go after him, you know that right?"

"Why? They haven't done anything to us-"

"Yet. Pain will come for us. So I'm going after him as soon as possible." She closed her eyes, a tear appearing under one. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be back. But I'm going to wait until tonight."

"I'll come with you." She said.

"No. Someone has to stay and watch Alex."

"She's old enough to look after herself."

"Raven, as in all wars, life goes on. She can't stay alive by herself for long. And face it, I'm a better fighter, and I've dealt with Hell's minions before. You haven't. My mind is made up." I explained. She seemed to at least come to her senses. She nodded, tearfully.

Later Alex woke up and we told her the news. She reacted closely to Raven, except she understood sooner. We went on as usual; that is, until dinner. Two things happened then. The first was Alex made an announcement. She stood up and cleared her throat

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." She said, almost unsteadily. "VJ and I… are getting married." She sat down almost immediately, and looked down as well. I had expected it soon, and I'm not sure if Raven did, but she spoke first.

"Honey… that's great. When is it going to be?" She asked.

"Yeah, when's it gonna be?" I asked, moving to Alex and hugging her.

"In a week. Everyone is invited." She replied.

"I'll send the invitations." Raven said.

"Thanks mom." Alex got her plate and went to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, frantically.

"Tell her the truth." Raven responded. I nodded, and went to tell Alex. I had to leave now, or waiting would eat me from inside-out. I found Alex in her room a few minutes later and sat down on her bed.

"Alex… I have to tell you something." I began. "I have to leave tonight to head off Hell's first General, Pain. I have to leave. Now." I kissed her, and then got up to leave.

I didn't run into Raven as I left the house and was swallowed by the night.

It was the next day I caught up to Pain. He was still at the portal. I entered his 'throne room' defiantly.

"Who dares to come before Pain?" He boomed.

He was a very intimidating demon. He stood at 100 ft. and he was a pitch-black demon. His red eyes glared out from under a spike-filled cowl. His arms were muscle-bound and ended in 5 fingers with sharp endings. His legs were just was muscular and were reverse-joint. He had massive wings and a tail that ended in a number of sharp spikes.

"The Dark One." I said, my voice reverberating off the walls.

"Insolent runt! You will be crushed like the maggot you are." He boomed once again. He ran swiftly forward and attempted to crush me with his palm. I, however, swiftly dodged to the left with a tuck and roll. As I landed, I jumped at him and landed on his shoulder. Letting my primal instincts take over, I began to bite and slash at his skin.

He, however, reached up and tried, unsuccessfully, to grab me, and roared as I continued to cause him pain. He sent a burst of fire along his body, forcing me to move, or get scorched. I landed only a couple of feet away from his left foot. I rushed forward and, realizing traditional fangs and claws wouldn't do the job, pulled away from him to think.

What will break through his skin? My claws can't. That's definitely not good. Think! Think! Mmm… I wonder if…? I guess it's my only choice. I have to use Doombringer.

And with that, I reached into my consciousness and pulled out the legendary blade, Doombringer. Kneeling down and letting the sword rest on the ground before me, I began to pray. When the sound of it reached Pain, he roared with agony and redoubled his efforts to get to me. But the prayers were too much for him. However, he knew that I couldn't attack with Doombringer and pray at the same time.

I soon finished my prayer to keep my wife and daughter safe, and clutched Doombringer as I rose. I moved forward with the sword. I moved with singular purpose, and my eyes blazed with hatred. Every step had a reason. Every movement was planned. Neither of us spoke, but then Pain broke the silence.

"That cursed sword cannot save you from death, maggot!" He said, his voice near deafening.

"It's enough to beat you." I retorted, my voice, once again, rebounding off the walls to create the effect I was speaking much louder than I really was. It was an odd feeling, to be facing Pain again.

Without another word, I swung Doombringer with my all the bile I could summon, and fire erupted along the edge and was shot at Pain. It hit him and seared the skin where it touched. He roared again and slammed the ground, which threw me into the air and backwards, against the wall. I heard a bone crack. I got up and used my shadow powers to create illusion, and began to circle Pain, while in the illusions. He couldn't tell which was which.

Before he realized I was in front of him, I jumped up and slashed his face with Doombringer. He reeled in panic, but crushed me with his palm. I couldn't move. But I pulled myself together, literally and metaphorically, quickly. For Pain had reached back for another swipe. I threw myself to the side and stood up. He was about to strike again, I could tell.

He slammed the ground and I was once again thrown up into the air. Now I was getting pissed off. Time to end this battle here and now. I used the shadows to hold him down. I slowly walked to him and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Fool. I am only the first of seven. My brothers will avenge me." He said, softly. I plunged Doombringer into his heart, and his eyes rolled back. But I had forgotten one thing, as it were. His body would combust upon death.

"SHIT!" I cursed, and began to run away from his body, but before I got far, it exploded, and I was impaled in too many places. Pain was…. Too much… I can't… think…

/Raven's P.O.V./

I had followed Malice against his wishes. I knew he'd be hurt and need someone to help him. But the scene inside the abandoned building made my mind spin. Malice had several bones sticking out of his skin. As well as his left arm, left leg, and right leg were pinned up against the wall, with Pain's teeth or bones. Malice's right arm had been completely torn off. The skin on his back had been completely ripped off, as well as the skin on his pinned arms and legs. His head was tilted back at a grotesque angle. It looked like his neck was broken. His eyes were sunken down in their sockets. His blood flowed freely from his veins, and it looked like every bone in his body was broken.

I actually had to leave, because I was going to puke. Recovering myself, I tried to go back in, but I got sick once more. I called to Robin mentally and told him where I was.

Within the hour he was here. He looked inside and had to do the same as me.

"Raven, I've seen madmen slice women and children to pieces, I've seen people tortured in ways I didn't think possible. But this takes the cake. This is the worst. He's been sliced open so many times I'm surprised he isn't brain dead now." Robin said. "Let's get him out of here now."

I nodded, and put together a makeshift gurney. Well, I tried to, but it didn't look like one.

But it still carried him. Robin and I took Malice to the hospital as quickly as possible, and awaited the doctors to do their work…

/End Chapter/

You know the drill.


	8. Living In The Past

Chapter 7: Living In The Past

I don't remember much of Alexandria's birth. I remember the night she was conceived. I remember nothing of her birth but that precise moment. That's all

And what a moment it was for me. I held her high for all to see. The world groaned as the sky let loose its fury. Lightning lit the pitch-black room. Thunder deafened all in there. My eyes gleamed an even deeped blood red. Raven sighed. She was finally done.

And then...

We're at the beach. I was just letting myself drift in the water, Alex was building something in the sand, and Raven was reading under her umbrella.

And then...

I'm taking Alex to school, and she looks so sad. She doesn't like going anywhere I'm not. She's daddy's little girl after all

"Daddy, can't you come with me?" She asked, looking at me with her purple eyes. They held so much sadness my heart melted.

"Why not. Let's go." I said, taking her tiny hand in mine, and leading her to her school. We walked to her classroom. I let go of her hand as we entered and her teacher approached.

"Hello Mr.-?"

"Roth." I said. I held out my hand and her teacher shook it.

"Ms. Wynn. And this must be Alexandria?"

"Correct." I looked down at her. She was peering out from behind my leg, one hand clutching two of my fingers, her other, my leg. "Go on, Alex, go play. I'll still be here."

She looked up at me uncertantly, but let go, and ran to play with the other children.

"I take it you will remain with us?" She asked. I noticed Alex secretly listening in on us.

"Yes. I will." I smiled fondly at Alex. "She wouldn't have it any other way. She's daddy's little girl." Alex smiled at me and was at ease.

"I take it you're single?"

"No, happily married." I replied, viewing the entire room for the first time. Several mothers were here as well.

"Your wife drinks?"

"No. Neither of us do. Or smoke, or do drugs. It would be a very bad influence on our little Alexandria." I said. Ms. Wynn laughed.

"She really must be daddy's little girl then." She observed.

"That she is." I replied, laughing.As the other parents and kids arrived, Alex and I, and the other children and parents played, laughed, did whatever.

When nap-tme came, I read them all a story. When they were all asleep, Ms. Wynn approached me.

"Mr. Roth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I am imploring you to remain active in your daughter's life. Most of the kids' fathers are drinkers, or want nothing to do with their children." She began. She drew a breath, and continued. "Some, however, are good men. But have to work. Alex is very lucky to have you here."

"She will always be my little girl. Nothing will ever change that." I replied truthfully.

"I also wanted to ask if you'd continue to come with Alex every day. The kids love you."

"I... well, I guess I could." I hadn't thought the kids would love me.

"Thank you." She simply said, before walking away. The kids woke up sometime later and we continued to play.

Then the day was over and as Alex and I were walking out, the smile on her face lit up even the darkest corners of my heart.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Alex."

And then...

Alex is bursting through the door, tears flowing down her face.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked, opening my arms as she reached me.

"He s-said that he'd rather die than go out with me!" She said, after she finished crying.

"Who did?"

"Anthony Lecer!" She said, her emotions sending painful shockwaves through my mind.

"I take it you like him."

"He c-called me a slut!" Alex sobbed.

"Do you even know him that well?"

"Well... not really..." Alex trailed off. "Can't you force him? Please daddy? For me?"

"While, yes I can, I am not." I said, firmly.

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Very much. But it would be pointless to force Anthony to go out with you. Then he wouldn't like you for any reason. He'd hate you." Why is it so hard to explain things?

"But... he'd still be going out with me!" Alex wailed.

"I'm not, and neither are you."

And then...

Alex and I are sitting at the couch, and she is trying to get the courage to tell me something.

"Dad... I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening." I replied.

"I... I'm not a virgin anymore. And I'm pregnant." We sat in stunned silence.

And then...

The doctors were looking very sad. They looked as if they held a great secret.

"Mr. Roth... we've done all we can." I hate this part. "Your daughter has lost her baby. She had a miscarriage."

"We're sorry Mr. Roth." A nurse said.

I went in the room to my one and only daughter. She was sobbing now.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough for my baby. I'm so sorry. I'm not worthy to be your daughter." Raven was still crying into her hands, so she heard none of this.

"Alex... you will always be worthy of being my daughter. I will always love you. And you will always be daddy's little girl." I said, embracing her.

And then...

"-ce! Malice! Malice, wake up!" Someone was calling me.

I opened my eyes. "Is it another memory?" I asked, rhetorically, sure that it was.

"No, Malice, this is reality. Welcome back." Raven greeted, sarcastically and lovingly. She kissed me.

"You know, Malice, if it wasn't the fact that you are who you are, I'd think I discovered a miracle. Your wounds are enough to kill many men over. But, your body seems to be doing most of the work. I'm also surprised you woke up so soon."

"Soon?"

"We had to hit you with so many tranquilizers, painkillers, and sedatives, we could've taken down a herd of elephants no problem." The doctor chuckled. "Again, if you were someone else, I would be very surprised you didn't die from overdosage." After the doctor had left, Raven asked

"Malice, what did this to you?" There was terror in her eyes. Having the greatest stamina of them, and seeing me in this condition doesn't exactly raise one's hopes.

"Pain." I said, my memory returning to that fight. "Pain's double did this. The real one is likely to still be out there, getting stronger."

"Stronger?" Alex asked. I noticed a slight bulge to her stomache now.

"Yes. His powers are weak when on earth. The longer he is here, the stronger his powers get." I explained.

"Lovely." Alex replied, sarcastically.

"By the way Alex, what've you been eating?" I asked.

"Same as usual."

"So, why're you gettin' a little tubby?" At first her face registered confusion, then understanding.

"I didn't tell you?" She asked. I shook my head 'no'. "I'm pregnant. Again."Her eyes shone with happiness.

"That's great Alex." I hugged her with all the strength I could muster. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too daddy."


	9. Hellbent for Leather

Dunno what to say, but, have fun.

Chapter 7: Hellbent For Leather

The doctor walked in to find me awake. He nodded at me and turned to Raven.

"Mrs. Roth, your husband is in mortal danger. However, he will need to rest and relax for the next few days. No strenuous physical activity. No sex."

"No sex? What if I get really, really horny?"

"Masturbate. He shouldn't have intercourse for the next couple of days. He could rip open some old wounds."

"So," Raven smiled, "No blowjobs?"

"Like I said, no-" The doctor stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, mechanical reaction. You really wouldn't believe how many people ask that. Anyway, I suppose it's okay, but keep it at that."

"We will."

"Well, Malice, I guess you can go now." The doctor walked out and Raven helped me out of bed.

"Daddy! You're okay." Alex squealed. She embraced me, but carefully. "And," She began. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great, but just be careful this time."

She looked at me balefully. "I know Daddy. I will be."

"Well, let's go home." Raven said. We walked out together, me walking very carefully, so as not to hurt my body any more than it already was. To tell the truth, I was in incredible pain. But I had my wife and daughter, so I knew I'd be fine.

Back at the house I breathed in the scent with a deep breath. It was a bit painful, from the air scraping the raw nerves. My breathing rasped and Alex patted my back a little. I hugged her again and walked to my and Raven's bedroom and laid down.

I felt like I was drunk. My head was buzzing so horribly I could hardly think with clarity. I turned over on my side and wondered when our next night out was. Raven came in and sat down next to me. She began to stroke my head.

"So, how're you feeling?" She asked, cautiously.

"Like Hell."

"You want me to…" She trailed off.

"No." I said, monotonously. "Do we have any Vodka?"

"Not unless there's some in your freezer." She said. I could detect no emotion in her voice. But her eyes gave her away. They were full of sadness. She thought every time I had a drink, I'd become a drinker.

"I think there is." I sighed, and I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. She knew if I brought it out she'd finally have to drink some. Which she had vehemently refused and managed to talk me into the night out with the rest of the Titans. We had a night when we all went out and got stoned. But we did that every once in a blue moon. So no harm. However, Raven had managed not to drink upon insisting that someone had to get them home. Starfire tried it once and it didn't do anything to her until the next day.

It affected her the worst. She was at the toilet the whole day. She couldn't eat or anything. That Vodka tore her up. So Raven has company when we go to drink.

"Well can you wait until tonight? I'll see if I can convince them to have the night out. If not… I'll… I'll drink with you." She said. She looked away from me and I could tell I would be forcing her to do something she did not want to do. I couldn't do that to the woman who was the love of my life.

"If they don't want to you don't have to drink with me." I said, sitting up.

"No, I will…" She seemed lost in thought.

"Raven, I could never force you to do that. I never could and I never will be able to." I said, hugging her. We kissed. She put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on her head. We sat there awhile, until she was asleep. I was dozing myself. When she twitched, she woke me up, however. So I put her under the covers, got under them myself, and lay myself down to sleep.

/Somewhere…/

A figure stands, expressionless, impassionate, and alone, before an obelisk of great power and a colossal demon.

"So… the Sinner is dead?"

"No, my lord, he is badly wounded, but recovering. We should launch Pain now, before he recovers."

"And tell me… why is he not dead?" The colossal demon's voice thundered, and the figure before him cringed in fear.

"The clone had no silver, thus he could not defeat the Sinner." The figure explained.

"I see… next time, make sure the Sinner is dead. Hell will rule all, no matter what!" The demon thundered again. "The Sinner will fall. And all Hell will break loose."

Blink

I… what…? Where… I'm… huh? Where am I…?

I looked over to see my wife sleeping beside me. I put a hand to my forehead. My forehead was cool.

A knock sounded on the door, and Alex peeked in.

"Oh, Daddy… I thought I'd check on you and Mom. She said she was going to check on you… and she obviously hasn't returned for a while. So I thought I'd check and make sure you two hadn't…" She trailed off, one of her hands on her stomach. I sat up again.

"Alex, you're worrying about your baby too much." I began, getting up and walking towards her. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know… but I just can't help it." She responded, rubbing her stomach.

"Alex, tell me something, when was the last time we did something together?"

She paused and thought about it for a minute. "I honestly don't know."

"What happened there Alex?" I asked softly. "We used to spend so much time together you were my shadow."

"I don't know Daddy. I guess I've just been caught up with VJ…"

"Having sex."

"Yeah… but… I can't help it."

"I know, Alex, I know. That's how you were conceived."

"Really?" She asked, looking at me fully for the first time. "So I was a mistake?"

"No, Alex, only the time you were conceived. We weren't ready for you when you were born. But we did plan to have you in the future, now the past."

"Oh. I planned to have kids… just didn't know it'd be this soon."

"Well, why don't we do something? To take your mind off your developing brain-damaged kid." I said, smiling.

"Bill Cosby, as Himself?" She asked.

"That's the one. The one that explains why kids act the way they do. We'll have to watch the DVD later."

"We will." She said, looking down at her stomach. "Sometimes I wonder why I was born."

I stopped walking, and turned to her. "Why?"

"Because my life seems so… complicated at times."

"Complicated how?" I asked, and I saw her cringe a little. While I was known for my sometimes explosive temper, it was when my voice was controlled that was to be feared.

"Well, you're fighting Hell's Generals. Mom's worrying over you. VJ is spending time getting ready for what Cyborg is calling the Invasion. Our wedding was forgotten. He seems to have forgotten his child as well."

"Alex, do you truly understand the magnitude of what's going on?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do."

"Then you should understand why we're preparing."

"I do, I just… wish someone'd spend some time with me."

"That's what I want to do. We could play ping-pong if you want."

"I'd love to. But don't get hellbent for leather on me." She said.

I laughed. "Just try and stop me."

We played ping-pong for a while, and then a truly humorous thought struck Alex.

"Hey Daddy… didn't mom say she was going to drink with you, since the others just had one?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"Well… that'd be something wouldn't it?"

"Heh… it would. Think I'll go wake her up and see if she's ready now."

And, true to my word, I went and woke Raven up, and she came grumbling out of bed. She cast a bleary eye to both of us and then attempted to go back to bed. I, however, stopped her. I grinned, and so did Alex.

"Oh… no, not now…" She began, but I cut her off.

"But you promised." I said, in a whining sort of voice.

"Yes, I did, but I'm tired…" She trailed off.

"Aw, c'mon. You promised!"

She sighed. "Fine, shot for shot I suppose?"

"Yes."

"If I throw up and I remember it, I will kill you slowly and painfully." She said, glaring. Alex got the drinks, and set a shot glass in front of me and Raven. She filled mine to the brim and Raven's not all the way up.

"Why do I get special treatment?" She asked, skeptically.

"Trust me, you'll thank me after your first shot." Alex said, grinning wider than ever. Raven merely glared at her then me.

"Drink this as fast as you can. The longer you take, the worse it is." I explained. "Oh, Alex, go get me a soda and Raven some tea." Alex nodded and went to get our preferred drinks.

"Why do we need the soda and tea?" She asked.

"Trust me, after you take that first shot, everything we've been saying will make sense." I said.

"So why does Alex know all this?"

"Well… sometimes we play Hellbent for Leather. Or shot for shot as you'd call it."

"So she's drunk with you before?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong with it?"

"I just figured you wouldn't let our daughter indulge in such a distasteful activity." Alex returned with a can of cream soda and a mug of tea for Raven.

"Ready?" Alex said, still grinning. Her face is going to get stuck like that. We nodded, and she began to count. "1… 2… 3… GO!"

I put mine to my lips and tilted my head back and swallowed as fast as I could. Raven had the same idea, only she hadn't had Vodka before and it burned her throat. She desperately grabbed the mug of tea and gulped it down, without grace I might add.

"That…" She tried to say, between choking on the tea and Vodka, "was horrible!"

"Tastes as rubbing alcohol smells don't it?" I said, taking a sip of cream soda. "Remember, shot for shot, you're in this till you pass out, get drunk, or I do."

"Yeah, yeah…" She said as Alex refilled our shot glasses and began to count again. This was going to be fun. I've never seen her drunk. And what better way to spend quality time with my daughter than to get her mother and myself drunk? I ask you, can you find a better father and husband?

/End?


	10. Painkiller

Hope you liked extra long last chapter. Because this one will be longer

Chapter 9: Painkiller

I remember sometime, Raven got really drunk and then… she got really horny. And I couldn't think of anything else better to do.

Then I woke up next to her. She seemed at peace for the first time in I don't know how long. Not at peace as in dead, but not worried. She genuinely seemed happy.

I got out of bed, dressed, took one last peek at Raven, and then went to breakfast. Alex was already up and she was making scrambled eggs… yuck. I could see she had made herself an extra large portion, and was fixing it so I had the albumen of three eggs while she had the yokes. Raven's breakfast was a regular portion of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Daddy." I don't know why she called me daddy and called Raven mom.

"Morning Alex. Did we do what I think we did?" I asked. She tried and failed to suppress a grin and nodded.

"From the sounds of things she was even happier with you than usual. A lot happier." Alex grinned even wider.

"Ah shut up. You wouldn't know."

"Actually Daddy…"

"For the last damn time you dreamed that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I swear on your life."

"Then I trust you."

"Good. Well, let's leave your mother alone. She's either got a massive headache or she's on the down-side of a feel good." I said.

Alex sighed and went over to the couch, hand on her stomach. She grabbed the remote, propped her feet up and turned the T.V. on. She settled into the couch.

I sat down beside her. "Anything wrong Alex?"

"I'm just… afraid of losing this baby too. So I'm taking it easy. I'm going to be lazy."

"Be as lazy as you want, but keep fit." I replied, kissing her forehead. She gave me a hug and I went outside.

"Hmmm…" So much yard work. Raven was definitely getting slack on her duties. Well, best get to work. There was weed eating and mowing to be done. I got the mower out and began to cut grass…. After I had finished, I put it back, started the weed eater, and got that out of the way. Finally I finished and went back inside.

Raven was already up. "Yard work?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. It's hot as hell out there…" I said. Her eyes widened.

"So… the desolation is happening again?" She asked.

"Perhaps…"

"'Desolation'"? Alex asked.

"Yes, Alex, desolation. This has only happened twice before in the entire history of the Earth. The first was when Hell's Generals first appeared and were stopped by The Sinner. The second was the last time, while we were still teens…"

"You mean before you got mom pregnant with me?"

"Yes. It was horrible. But I suspect it was merely a paltry taste of the coming evil, as seen by the damage that imposter Pain did."

"So… Hell's Generals are definitely worse than imposter Pain?" Alex asked, now realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Why shouldn't they be?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, one thing's for sure. Hell's Generals are back. And no part of the Earth is going to escape this time." Raven said. Silence ensued.

"Raven, I have to say, that was cheesy. Really cheesy."

"Yeah I know. Had to say something though." She replied. "Malice, get your communicator."

"Why?"

"We can't do this alone."

"So? Get your own." I loved being weird.

"You keep yours on you. I don't. Call the rest of the team."

"For?"

She sighed and then slapped me "You know very well what for. So they can help us. So we can help the people."

"Yeah I know." I activated the communicator and double clicked the button.

Elsewhere… 

On the dresser the communicator emitted two loud clicks. The Cyborg looked at it surprise and clicked once back.

Lying discarded on the floor, the communicator clicked twice consecutively. The tall vigilante looked at it in surprise, as did the even taller alien standing beside him. The vigilante picked it up and clicked it.

Swinging from a chain in front of the girl's eyes, the communicator began to click. Two clicks. The changeling looked in astonishment as it continued. He reached and clicked it.

"Well?" Raven demanded as she watched.

"They'll be here."

"When?"

"Give 'em an hour."

"We should prepare."

"Don't need to."

"Why is that?"

"Fortunately for you and our friends, I've always been preparing. I knew the day would come and it's here." I replied

They arrived and looked quite grim. Seems they'd read my mind.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the day is finally here. I was right." I said.

"So we were right in thinking Hell has finally sent the Generals here?" Starfire asked. She seemed to have gotten out of, for the most part, her 'accent'.

"Correct."

"You're the expert here. What do we do?" Nightwing, formerly Robin, asked.

"I expect what's known as the 'Desolation' is going to happen again as it did the last time Hell tried to invade." I answered.

"So we do what exactly?" Beast Boy, now going by Garfield, inquired.

"We have to wait. Unfortunately, they're not going to be stupid and strike in the same area. Wait a few days. You guys can crash here so we're ready."

"So how do we prepare?" Garfield's girlfriend, Smoke, asked.

"Quite simply," I smiled my toothy smile. "Like we always did. Combat practice. Cyborg and I already have the equipment ready."

"So what're we going to be using?" Gar asked.

"The Vulture and The Tank." I replied. At their questioning looks, I continued. "The Vulture is my own personal Hoverbike. Actually I've got two. The Tank is pretty much just that. Like a huge armored van."

"So how does that help us?" Nightwing asked.

"Simple. I and someone else will go out on the two Vultures, and scout for victims of the Desolation. While the rest are in The Tank helping them. Raven can teleport them to a safe house, and Alex can act as the anchor for them."

"Ah it makes sense." Victor Jr., obviously Cy and Sara's son, said. He really quite resembled his father, excepting the mechanical parts of his father

"Good. We can safely get the people out of harm's way, and then deal with the Generals." Nightwing put in. I nodded and everyone seemed to get the cue I was done.

And so several days passed with Alex taking it easy but the rest of us training. Finally I checked the Internet and saw all kinds of reports about the rapidly rising heat in certain areas.

"Time to go." I said. I rounded the team up and told them our plan again. They all agreed.

We talked and agreed to leave immediately. Only matter to resolve was, who got the other Vulture.

"I will." Gar immediately spoke up.

"It's settled. Time to go."

The team, aside from Gar and myself, walked to the Tank, while we walked to the two Vultures.

"How do I ride it?" He asked.

"Like a regular bike." I replied, hopping on and starting it. I loved the fact they'd start cold. He followed suit and started it as well.

"Hey this is easy." He said, with some amazement.

"Just don't run into anything." I said, with some amusement.

"So what do we do again?"

"We scout ahead of the rest and lay these locators," I held out my hand revealing the small, oval-shaped locators. "Where there are survivors. We'll bury the dead as well. Let's go."

We bolted past the Tank and were off.

After several hours of searching, we had gotten a pretty big area. We had buried countless bodies, rescued tons of people, and made so many bad jokes we couldn't them all.

I began to wonder if we could get everyone in time. But Gar interrupted me.

"So… Malice… what's Raven say about me?" He asked, playing down the importance of the question.

"Not much really… but praises you at points… even retells some of your jokes." I replied.

"Then maybe I have a chance!" He said.

"No. Not a snowball's chance in Hell. Sorry to say, but she loves me. And I love her. Nothing's gonna change that." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Don't be so sure." He laughed.

"And don't be so confident. We love each other too much."

"Well… times change."

"Gar. I'm telling you, you're wasting your time trying to win her affection." I hated to put him down, but better he learn now than later.

"If you say so Malice…"

"I do… what the hell?" I stooped down and kicked a bit more dirt away. My eyes widened as I realized what I was looking at.

"What is it?"

"The Painkiller." I stated, reading the demonic inscriptions on the hilt. So this was what The Sinner had used against Pain. I picked up the worn and rusted blade and it was at least twice as heavy as it looked.

"What is it?"

"It's what The Sinner used against Pain during the first invasion. But I think this weapon can only be wielded by a demon."

"Why?"

"Well, you try and lift it." I threw it on the ground near him. He attempted to lift it up and could not. None of his forms could.

"I guess so." He panted.

"Well, this will definitely come in handy. Quite handy indeed…" I said, my voice trailing off. I dug a bit and found its scabbard. Sheathing it, and tying the scabbard to my belt, we continued on.

After yet more skeletons, corpses, and victims Gar started another conversation.

"This… sickens me… who would do this to such innocent people? Why not target us? The only ones who will ever pose a threat?" He asked, trying not to puke as we buried yet another skeleton and festering corpse, halfway through being eaten by vultures.

"Hell." I answered simply. "The real place is worst than anything yours or my mind can comprehend."

"How do you know?"

"I was briefly there."

"Huh?"

"I was sent there once. As part of my redemption. My mind exploded… or, would have… but it couldn't, as I was technically dead. That image of what lay there…. It will haunt me forevermore."

"What was it?"

"I… it's… worst than anything you can ever imagine. Trust me. That's the only way I can explain it." I replied

"So… who sent you to Hell?" Gar asked.

"Heaven. I agreed in exchange for another chance at Retribution and Redemption. I am glad I had the chance, and was spared from the thousands of damned souls."

"How… why did they?"

"So I'd know what it was like. It was definitely the most nightmarish place ever…" I trailed off once again. Just as something exploded ahead of us.

Elsewhere… 

The figure stands before the alter and looks up at the giant evil that stands oppressive over all the figure can see.

"My Lord. Pain has arrived. The invasion shall commence." The figure says

"Good. We may have been delayed. But we shall destroy." The evil replies

"Shall we send the rest?" The figure asks

"Yes. Hide them. So they regain power." The evil replies, the fire flaring up around him.

Back at the Desolation… 

_Malice's P.O.V._

The great pillar of fire rose higher and higher in the sky until I could not see the end. I knew this was the real Pain. I knew the black demon was Pain. Pain had spikes at his knees, elbows, on his visage, back, tail… everywhere. The voice sounded like a sonic boom in my ears.

"Now, Sinner… prepare to die. Hell has deemed you should die, and I will make it so!" He said, all very dramatically. I'd have laughed if it wasn't for his size, and the fact his voice seemed to shatter my eardrums.

"OH SHIT!" Gar yelled, turning the communicator on. "GET US OUTTA HERE! PAIN IS HERE! WE CAN'T HANDLE HIM! HE IS TOO BIG! GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Gar, run. He won't come after you. He'll come after me." I calmly told Gar. "Run Gar. Run for your life. Run to Raven. Tell her I won't join her. Take good care of her Gar."

"Malice, you're coming back. You have to. For Raven. Malice, promise me you'll return."

But I didn't answer him. I was too busy praying and old prayer that had been forgotten…

"Let me have strength from those who've died. Let me be brave for those who've died. Let me strike down sinners, for those who've died. Let me smite down my enemy upon this day."

I kissed the symbol Raven had given me long ago. Then I began to recite a stanza from a song.

"Let me hear the battle cry, calling on the wind.  
Let me see the banners fly, before the storm begins  
Let me feel the spirits soar, destroy the enemy  
Striking at the evil core, for all the world to see."

I kissed the Judas Priest symbol I had. Then I stood to fight the first of the ultimate evil. I stood for the world. I stood against Pain personified.

**_The Endeth Occureth_**


End file.
